The girl on Droumond St
by Lyumia
Summary: l she came home with tears streaming down her face. I chose to comfort her when the time came. There's two girsl who lives near the forest. Both haunted in their dreams. One possess the frigid winter. The other with the blazing fire. (Reader /Jeff The killer) I'm accepting requests for other Reader/creepypasta characters.
1. Chapter 1 (Jeff)

The Girl On Droumound Street.

* * *

Jeff watched until he memorized the small curves of her hips, the edge of her collar-bone, the soft cheek bones on her face. Her hair fell down her back, and over her shoulders perfectly. But he also memorized the bags under her eyes, the bottom lip that stuck out more that the top, and her slightly crooked pinkie when she straightened it a certain way. But he loved that about her.

He was amazed the first time she walked outside barefoot in nothing in an over-sized Grey T-shirt that went down to her knees...and danced. Mud that splashed onto her pale skin , made the girl seem even more exotic than she already was.

Jeff enjoyed watching her, she was his wonder, his enigma. Sometimes he followed her to school, his presence hidden by the trees around it.

She stayed late in the library, hitting her nails when she found one interesting. Jeff would sneak in late at night to read the books she read. She read about dragons, witches, heroes, spies, and fairies. She also read about death, ghosts, murderers', actually. He wondered what this girl liked the most. He soon found out her favorite genre was Thriller, when he saw the collection of James Patterson books on her shelf after he sneaked into her house for the first time. He quickly found that this girl loved books, they were overflowing on the shelf, in a box, under her bed, and in her closet.

So one day he found an old book in Slender Man's mansion that she didn't have. It wasn't a long book, but he had found it in Toby's room. He slipped it into her locker at night, and it fell out in the morning. She gasped and looked at it overjoyed. Jeff was astonished she didn't seem to care where it came from. When she got home she read that entire book much to Jeff's delight. She cried when she reached the end. Sobbing silently as she hugged it tightly to her chest. She whimpered holding it out in front of her inspecting the cover, her vision blurred by tears.

Jeff watched solemnly, not wanting to make her sad. Suddenly she laughed. "Stupid cow! You made me cry." She cursed a smile on her tear stained face.

Jeff watched her in confusion. A dumb cow made her cry? He continued to watch her till she fell asleep a smile still on her face.

The next day he was walking through the woods when he stumbled upon her. He quickly hid himself in the thicket crouching like a predator stalking it's prey. She was his prey. He saw her lean over a fox giving it a small kiss on the nose. The fox yipped happily running away. He heard her sing for the first song. He felt it was so wrong for him, an outcast of society, to hear something so beautiful that no one was supposed to hear. "Are you...Are you coming to the tree? Where they strung up a man they say murdered three." Her voice was so soft and delicate, he couldn't help to prowl closer so he could hear her voice better. "Are you, are you coming to the tree? Where the dead man called out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here no stranger would it seem, if we meet up at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you are you coming to the tree? Where I told you to run so we'd both be free." Jeff's heart pounded in his chest, he desperately hoped she couldn't hear it. He wondered what was wrong with him, why everything she did hypnotized him. Lingered in his memory, kept him up all night. "Wear a necklace of rope side by side with me...if we meet up at midnight in the hanging tree..." Jeff watched her finish as she chuckled to herself. "Stupid Adele moment,". She cursed

Jeff was amused because whatever she did, she put all her heart into it, and sought no reward, only the praise. Unlike him, everything he did was for his own satisfaction, much to Slender's annoyance. Speaking of the monster hiding in the woods; Jeff had notably less chores from him, and the proxies. Even Ben seemed to play video games with him much less.

But that was only a small concern for Jeff. After a month of stalking he noted that her mother was gone, and her father was there much less. They never paid much attention to her anyhow; they were like college lovers given a baby to take care of. The was great for Jeff because he could get in, and out of the house without worrying about the residents.

One night she was cooking. Jeff had to watch her, she presented such skill with a kitchen knife in her delicate fingers. He watched as she chopped baby lettuce and sliced the side of her left hand. She cried out holding her hand in agony. His heart tightened in his unfeeling chest. She whimpered walking into the bathroom to bandage her hand. Jeff looked at the lettuce which was free of blood, but the cutting board had the crimson liquid splattered on it. Sneaking through the window he walked up to the cutting board dipping his finger in the warm blood. His pulse was racing, a pair of drums playing loudly in his ears. He ran through the window and ran to the mansion without a second thought.

The next day there was a small stack of copy paper halfway outside the window seal, the window was closed down on it, so he had to lift it to get the papers. He knew she had left earlier this morning for her father, and the sticky note attached to paper confirmed she knew a little about him. It read; Thank you for the book you left in my locker. I actually don't mind having a stalker for some weird reason, but I am a weird person. I wrote this as a little thanks, but I don't know if you like books. Do you like books?

Jeff snorted taking the papers returning to the mansion. Locking the door to his room he laid down on his bed taking off his blood-stained hoodie, yesterday he had gone on a killing spree, to get all the unknown, and frustrating emotions out of his system. No Jeff never really looked books, he was intelligent for a sixteen year old who hasn't gone to a proper school since he was twelve.

* * *

The Man Called Bluebeard.

Once there was a man with riches of silver, and gold. He had fine houses wherever he went. This man was a very unlucky one. He was so unlucky that the was born with a blue beard, that long ugly blue beard made everyone avoid this blue-bearded man, who sought their affection so dearly. He had big unblinking eyes, and a pale face, but he wore fine scarlet clothing, a gold handled rapier strapped to his waist, brown boots that touched his knee, and a fine black feathered hat adorned on his head. He had seven wives, but no body knew what had become of them, and thus was avoided by the local girls.

His first wife was a beautiful blonde, tis the lady hath eyes so blue, her love for tee was so bright and true, but the blue bearded man stuck a poniard in her back, and thy hast rotted in the basement of the blue bearded man's Château.

The second wife was a sweet fragile one. She looked through the world with emerald eyes so bright. Thou was born from a poor family, with sticky fingers she brought her father a silver gauntlet to sell.

Oh, how her intentions were good and true, but the blue bearded man was cold and bitter too. He chopped of each on of her little fingers, in the bloody basement of his Château.

The third wife, a sad flower, a fair black-haired maiden. A quiet little woman who let her man do what he wanted to. Thy was a sad little maiden who was told what happens twice will happen trice when she was nailed to the bloody basement walls of the blue bearded man's Château.

The fourth and fifth were beheaded for their insolence, the sixth a beautiful red-haired woman who liked to sleep in other men bed's. Thus when the blue bearded man discovered the secret that she hid, he cut up the inside of her womb, and chopped off her limbs one by one in the bloody basement of his Château.

The seventh wife was a quite one, who liked to stay up late at night laying sweet sounds, one night she stumbled upon her drunk husband who hollowed out her bones and turned her leg bone into a flute.

The next women he courted were two sisters, who did not want to wed such a man who was ugly, so he took the two, their mother and three of their acquaintance, and they drank fine wine, dancing with merit while they feasted, and the youngest daughter said; "Perhaps the master hath not such a blue beard and pale face." Their marriage was concluded and the youngest daughter.

A month later he was due to travel to another country, giving his wife the keys in her hand he explained what which one did, "My two wardrobes hath the most opulent furniture in the land, my strong boxes hold my riches both gold and silver, while my casket hold my most precious jewels, and the master key to all my apartments, but I forbid you to use tis little key here, hath the closet at the end of the gallery hall thy must never enter, or you will have nothing but my anger and resentment." With her word they embraced and her friends all came running in, they marveled at his riches which they never dared to seek for the blue beard that they so feared lived a life so marvelous, and they envied the sweet maiden's happiness, who could not enjoy the define things because her mind was lingering on the little closet at the end of the hall that thy should never enter.

With deadly temptation she opened the door, and rushed down the steps so hastily that she dropped the key on the floor which she felt was wet. To her horror when her eyes adjusted the room was clotted with blood and there were the first seven wives, stabbed, amputated, nailed, beheaded, sliced, and bone flutes. She found the key, and lock the door, with shaky hands she tried to clean the enchanted key that would stay forever stained, that was when the blue bearded man came home seeing his shaking wife he threatened to behead her, when she begged to say her prays first, he gave her a quarter of an hour, and she called her sister who summoned horsemen to help her sister who locked themselves in the highest room in the Château. As he broke down the door a dragoon, and a musketeer stabbed his from behind, just as the two woman cheered the two men were sliced apart as they started to lead them away from the room. Bluebeard smiled with cracked lips at the girls who trembled. Slicing her sister's throat he dragged her to the bloody basement, he stripped her of her clothing and strapped her to a table as she cried. "I believe when their hearts are filled with the hope and desire to live another day is the best time to watch the hope leave their eyes, and fill them with utter despair and fear before they die." He said tracing the knife along her lips. The corners of her mouth bleed and she whimpered. "And when despair is replaced by fear in agony, when nothing else is in their dead eyes but your smiling face." He continued cutting open her stomach.

The first wife was stabbed in her back, the second had her fingers cut off, the third was nailed to the wall, and the fourth and fifth were beheaded. The sixth was sliced up, the seventh was turned into a musical instrument, while the eight who felt hope when she was saved, had a face filled with despair as she was hanged by her entrails in the bloody basement of the missing Bluebeard's Château.

* * *

Jeff was astonished that she could write something so...dark. As he remembered the original story had a happy ending when the eight wife invested the dead man's estate, and her sister married a young gentleman who loved her immensely. Ben came out of his computer, with a ridiculous grin on his face. "Dude." He droned on the word. "What happened to stalking your girlfriend? Did EJ eat her kidneys?" He joked.

"She left me this." Jeff held out the story for Ben who scanned it in second.

Ben had this annoying skill that he could read anything in seconds dude to his connection to technology. "Whoa...dude that's creepy, I though you said she was a sweat heart who likes cheesecake, and waffles with lot's of syrup?"

"Well she likes Thriller." Jeff drugged his shoulders. "What are you doing here anyways?" He snapped.

"I was in her computer." He boasted.

Jeff shot him a warning glare.

Ben laughed nervously. "Dude, chill I was only snooping."

"What did you find?"

"Well depends on what's in it for me?"

"I won't stab your eyes out again." Jeff offered with a growl.

Ben stuck his tongue out at him. "Come one dude you know I'm mental!"

"I'll do half of your chores for a month." He grumbled.

"Deal, a month ago she was looking for schools for the blind for her mom, and turns out starting tomorrow her dad is going to be in Philly for the first two weeks of her summer vacation, and I'm guessing she's not the party type like Jane, so it's perfect for you and your creepy stuff." He started. "Anyways, she talks about you in her diary, which is so weird if you ask me something is seriously off with this girl." He trailed off topic which cause Jeff to snarl in annoyance. "Chill! She's a huge video game buff, I swear she has a bunch of different games downloaded from her steam account, and her music is everywhere but she mostly seems to like Alternative."

Jeff gave him a puzzled expression. "Like emo rock bands?"

"Yeah, but don't tell her that if you ever get the balls to scare her with that ugly face-" Ben quickly shut his mouth when he saw the dark look Jeff was giving him.

"I think I look beautiful, don't you think so too Ben?" Jeff snapped sharpening his kitchen knife.

Ben gulped letting out a sheepish chuckle. "As beautiful as Toby in the morning without his filter."

Jeff couldn't help but snicker. "And Slender Man after that last prank."

The two snickered when they remembered when a boy had flashed their flashlight on the monster's face to see written across his forehead "I eat poo" and a curly draw on mustache where his face would separate revealing a long black tongue, and sharp pointy teeth. Slender had trouble deciding whether to punish the two, or thank them for his lover.

He decided increasing chores for the two of them, and buying them video games was suitable.

Jeff decided to let Ben tag along with his laptop. "You know you might scare her away with this." Ben typed away at the computer connecting it to her private messaging.

"She knows about me and hasn't called to cops, I call that tolerance." Jeff retorted stubbornly.

Ben sighed. "Alright, he you go." Passing him the laptop.

Hello.

Anemone: Uh hi, how did you get this without friending me?

Ben:You can call that my amazing skills XD

Seriously Ben?!

Anemone: lol you guys are funny.

Oh thanks...

Ben: Im a natural.

Yes you're naturally obnoxious.

Ben: Careful Jeff you sound like Slendy.

Naw Slendy's a spaz.

Anemone: lol do u guys go 2 Richwoods?

No we're homeschooled. Ummm... I liked your story.

Ben: wow, way 2 sound not creepy dude, but were 16

Anemone: a little creepy, but I can deal. So what did you like?

Well it was very different from the original.

I guess I just like that it didn't have a happy

ending.

Ben:Emo fuck.

Hey that's what the teenagers begging to go

to sleep said.

Anemone: R u guys cosplaying or something?

I guess you could say that to the retard in the tunic.

Ben: Heeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy!

* * *

They talked until the sun was burning the world in a bright orange. And she left to make her dinner. Jeff and Ben returned to the mansion as the tall predator came out to hunt in the woods.

Jeff saw her rush trough her door the next day with tears in her eyes. She locked herself in her room curling up on the floor listening to her music with her eyes tightly shut. Jeff couldn't bare to see his angel cry anymore. He quietly opened the window stepping into her room. She failed to notice him, so he slowly wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. Humming to her softly she looked up at his face, her eyes wide. "Are you..."

"Sadly I have a thing about going into the forest at midnight because of an eight foot tall man with no expression and has four really creepy brothers, and I'm pretty sure one is a rapist. " He shrugged his shoulders at his weak attempt at humor.

Despite this she giggled wiping away her tears. "I was wondering what you would look like." She whispered. Tracing the cut where he carved his smile. Blood coated her fingers from

"I...don't scare you, do I?" He whispered back his voice husky.

"No...you're actaully...kind of...beautiful." She response truthfully.

"That's a strange thing to call a monster." He muttered. Tracing small circles on her back.

"You're nice to me."

"But I'm a killer." He argued.

"I'm still here aren't I?" She smiled up at him. "I'm not scared." She assured him hugging him.

"You are quite a strange girl." He muttered. Resting his chin on her head.

"Is Jeff really your name." She asked her eyes half lidded.

Jeff nodded his unblinking eyes tired as he covered them with a cloth the two drifting to sleep. Jeff was woken up by the sound of laughter. He was in a room, that was definitely not his because of the femine decorations and furnishing. Walking downstairs what he recognised as her house, which made him feel strange not sulking in the shadows like he usually did. To wonder downstairs into the kitchen where Ben was telling jokes.

"...and when one of the guys pulled me out of the locker, just as he was about to kill me I go: kiss me cheese nips!"

She giggled at the joke. "Oh hi Jeff, there's some left over breakfast, if you want some." She offered.

Jeff ignored what she said wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I need to take you out on a date." He grumbled.

"Good luck fabled serial killer." Ben snorted.

"Ben's right, isn't that a little complicated?" She looked down at him concerned.

"Not if your mine." He muttered.

"The woods here are off-limits." Ben noted.

"Not the woods outside the town." Jeff argued. "It's a surprise."

"Oh, I like surprises, can you send me pictures I want to know rather this is going to be an epic fail or not." Ben said enthusiastically.

Despite his worries, she was in awe when he saw the small lake deluded in the trees. He said out a blanket on the wet grass for her and they laid together in the moonlight, her head on his chest, and his arms wrapped around her. Suddenly she stood up, causing Jeff to look at her in confusion.

"Don't look yet." She stuttered her face flushed. Jeff obediently looked away hearing her movement. He heard the water move, and her soft voice "You can look now." She stuttered horrible.

Jeff's cheeks turned a dark shade of red when he saw her halfway in the water, the moonlight radiating on her skin, and all her clothes on the wet grass. Jeff taking off his own clothes waded into the water with her. He pushed back her hair with his hands before kissing her in the moonlit water.


	2. Chapter 2 (Ticci Toby)

A.N:I you guys. as a request by my friend this chapter was written. I will happily accept a request from readers too. Anyways this is a Ticci Toby x Reader story.

For some odd reason it says this story has reviews, but when I click on itr it says no reviews found...hmm. How peculiar.

Oh well now it works #sarcasm# thank you Fanficton

* * *

I find endings overrated. Setting down the book in my hand I laughed loudly; "Talk about ludicrous! That has to be the most rediculous crisis moment ever!" Shaking her head she snorted. Yes endings were overrated, for when on chapter ended another began, each worse that the last. That was what she needed, a story that didn't have a happy ending.

"If you continue to insult the stories so, why do you read them?" Her friend looked at her skeptically.

"Well for starters Mockingjay has a semi ending, It's tragic, but everything works out in the end." She explained. "And the titanic, had a very sad ending, because it actually happened, but something good came out of it too they set new rules, and regulations for ships."

"I see, you like neutral endings." She hummed deliberately, thinking to herself.

She sighed rubbing her eyes. Angelus was tired from last nights episode, it was impossible to sleep in the Ladies Asylum!

A girl laughed happily her arm entwined with a boy's, wearing a white hoodie, and black pants. She noticed he had pale skin, and bandages over his mouth. Catching her stare the teenager flashed her a guarded look. The girl followed his gaze, and she smiled and waved. Angelus, and Stella waved back trying to seem polite. The two wandered to the only music store in town. When Angelus felt a tap on her shoulder, it was the girl who was with the boy, who was leaning against a wall with his arms folded over his chest. "Sorry to bother you, but I had to ask, why were you staring earlier?"

"I was curious." Angelus shrugged. "I like stories, it just seemed like you two have had a good one."

"Who cares." The boy grunted, sounding bored,

"I apologize if she offend you." Stella interjected. "She has a blunt tongue, and rash attitude so she doesn't really think."

"You know you two look almost exactly alike, has anyone told you that?" Stella looked away gritting her teeth.

"That's a story is only for the two of us." Angelus replied carefully.

"Oh, sorry, but you like books right? I love books, Jeffrey says I have too many." She giggled. "My name is Anemone.

Angelus smiled closing her eyes. "After the sweet-smelling purple flower, how appropriate."

Stella smirked. "Don't tell me you're going to use that name?"

"Why not, it's a beautiful name, for a beautiful person?" She asked her puzzlement written so clearly on her face.

"Use it for what?" The teenager they assumed was Jeffrey inquired inspecting his fingernails.

"She has two spears she secretly likes to practice with,the long spear is a dark green, it was named Terra, after the earth, the short spear is purple and has no name." Stella explained.

"Oh, I see, where do you guys live?" Anemone questioned.

"The Young Ladies Asylum." She snickered.

"That place?" Jeffrey looked at thew two the bandages rising as if he was grimacing. "I can practically hear the screams echo throughout the forest in the middle of the night." He muttered sounding almost annoyed.

"Umm. I'm sorry what are you talking about?" Anemone questioned.

"The young ladies correction center." Stella interjected. "It was founded ten years ago, the woman who founded it was delirious at one point, but after a few years she made a recovery, but she is uneasy at the mention of a expressions and pale faces for some reason. She founded the center for other women who have...problems." She hesitated with the last word.

Angelus scoffed. "Boring people have problems, creative people have issues." She repeated her philosophy again.

"Yes, as you told me before dear sister." She replied rolling her eyes.

"I knew you two were related!" Anemone exclaimed.

The two stiffened, and Jeffrey put a hand on her shoulder. "It's not our business." He whispered into her ear.

"Anyways, where do you live Jeffrey? You must live in the woods or something to hear us." Angelus huffed.

"My adoptive family likes the isolation of the seclusion the forest has to offer." He shrug his shoulder.

"Aha sounds like Stella, if she didn't have her eyes glued to her secret computer." She snickered.

"Secret is not a word in your vocabulary."

"Angelus Jane Carter, Stella Cornelius Carter!" A short woman in a pink suit with a messy Greg bun atop her head glared at them. "This is the last time you've two wormed your way out of the group!" She roared.

"Isn't that what you said four times ago." Angelus asked with a smug grin.

"Yes, I recall this is the one-hundred-thriteenth time she had told us this." Stella nodded, her expression remained impassive, but the smug look in her eyes caused Jeffrey to snicker.

"Sorry, I had to catch up with some old friends. In fact..."

The woman paled seeing Jeffery's pale face. "Your face is...so white." Her hands trembled.

"Yes, almost ...expressionless with these bandages over my mouth..." He taunted.

She took the two girls wrist, regaining her composer. "We must be going now."

Jeffrey almost didn't notice the thumbs up Angelus gave him. When he did he smirked. "I'll treat you guys to waffles if we ever meet again!" She called after them.

"Did you have to do that, Jeff?" Anemone asked her eyes almost pleeding in some way.

Jeff snorted. "It's weird when you call me Jeffrey, ya know?" He avoided the question. He pulled down his bandages revealing the deep cuts in his cheeks that was his painted smile."I can't help that my sense of hunor is a killer." He quipped his grinned growing.

Angelus sought the comfort of her hard wooden bed, that groaned everytime she moved. "Angel...Angel...dear..." A small high pitched voice called out to her. "You poor thing...I think that killer likes your company..."

"Winter." She called out to the darkness. "Hold me." At her request she felt the cold ghostly touch of her guardian.

"Yes...Angel darling...you poor thing...come to me..." The small voice called.

Angelus obeyed climbing on the branch outside her window. She went deep into the dark forest. She walked to the oak tree, the long black case that rested underneath it. "Anemone...is that what…you have...decided to name my weapon...?" The spirit asked.

"Yes winter." She whispered taking the elegant weapons into her hands. The curve of the short blade mesmerized her as she wielded it skillfully.

"I see...you have...learned well." The spirit mused. "Duck."

Angela obeyed crouching to the ground when a loud snarl come from behind her. The creature sailed over her head. Landing, and sliding on the leaves in front of her. She saw the very out line of the figure, it's bones protruding underneath it's sickly grey skin.

With the soulless black eyes, and snaps its bloodied teeth hissing at at her."How wonderful, a meal after I've just arrived? You shouldn't have."

"Who is the creature before us that defiles our glorious presence by looking upon us!" Spirit manifested shrouded by a blue light. Her black amour brilliantly in the moonlight. A blue ribbon tied around her thigh blew in the wind when there was none, snow was still crusted around the edges." It was her own name that brought her to her doom.

"Who? Many call me The Rake." His long clawed fingers tapped the earth. "But it's won't really matter since your friend will be dead soon spirit."

Readying her spears, she moved her right foot forward, so that she was balancing on her toes, and her left foot back burying itself in the dirt. He lounged at her. She crouched down pointing the long spear up towards his belly, and blocking his claws with the short spear. The sharp blade pieces his flesh, she pulled the blade out, jerking her hand so that the blood fell of the blade as the Rake screeched. The monster growled on its hands and knees. "Very good my Angel, that dog is on the ground, just as he should be."

The beast coughed up blood, then he laughed. "You're dead...he's here, and not to mention he really likes children." He snarled. Winter disappeared, leaving only her cold presence.

There was the snapping of a twig, but before anyone could react The Rake's skull was split in half by an orange handled hatchet. A boy in a beige hoodie that had grey striped seemed to grin at her from behind the black filter that was covering his mouth. His behind his orange goggles brown eyes seemed to look eagerly at her. "Waffle girl?" He asked hopefully.

"Red, purple, and black hair, green eyes, tan skin, she fit's Jeff's description." Another teenager wearing a yellow hoodie, and a white mask that shadowed his eyes,thin eyebrows stenciled on, and peculiar exaggerated black lips examined her, his voice soft and guarded.

Angelus lowered her weapons. "You know another chick with multicolored hair? I got to meet this chick." She quipped with a laugh.

"Well there is your sister, right?" An almost robotic voice questioned from the darkness. "And nether of you are...normal." The teenager in a yellow hoodie, who under the darkness of his hood had a red smiley face.

"Says the guy in the middle of the forest, wearing suspicious clothing, and some awesome looking hatchets." She mused, slightly hysterical.

"Thanks!" The teenager seemed to smile wider laugh lines appearing on his pale face.

The Rake groaned, and Angelus was astonished it survived the wound. "Fuck...you...Damned Proxies." The boy grinned raising his The hatchet when Angelus folded her hands together closing her eyes tightly.

"Congelo inimici mei, qui oderunt me, obsecro, oh quandam plane divinam gratiam. Dilectus meus mihi, qui polluunt potestatem vincere tuum Domine in ira tua, et cum dico, adimplebis me verba vestra: Orate repugnantes hieme non fiant, quia quamdiu terrae, sementis et messis, frigus et æstus, æstas et hiems, nox et dies non requiescent, precor. Matthew viginti quatuor. Genesis octo." When she opened her eyes separating her hands the monster was frozen solid. The one in the dark hoodie let out an astonished gasp. "That was awesome!" He cried out.

"Lower your voice Toby, Wonder Man might get-"The one in the mask started, but a deep voice interrupted him.

"Might get incredibly annoyed that stupid brute scared off my prey from the forest!" A deep voice grumbled.

"Well you can't eat her, she still has to take me out for waffles." A familiar voice grumbled.

"No fair." Toby dralwed out the last part of 'fair' in a whine. "I want waffles." "Chill weirdo." Jeff walked out of the shadows. Looking at the spears in her hands he huffed. "So those are the things."

"Careful, they're perfect for stealing waffles." She teased.

Jeff snorted. "My guess is that they'll be Toby's worst nightmare." He drawled sarcastically; the cuts in his cheeks rising making an even bigger smile.

"Should we bring her to the mansion?" The one in the white mask asked to the voice in the darkness.

"I don't see why not?" The voice sighed his voice coming from all directions. "Hoodie, bring Rake."

The one with the red smiley face nodded. "Masky, help me." He called out to the other one in the yellow hoodie.

Toby, and Jeff led her through the trees in silence that made Angelus uncomfortable.

"So I'm guessing mister smiley face is the serial killer everyone one fears, and weird girls with obsessive problems love." She muttered to Toby, who snickered.

Jeff turned the place where his brow would be, raised. "Yes, though my girlfriend really doesn't have any problems other than the fact her parents are blind." He chuckled. "Lucky me." He paused. "Well her dad isn't really blind he just has a condition." Shaking his head. "Why the hell am I telling you?"

"I knew you two had a good story." Was all she said.

"So Angelus, you live in the crazy place for weird chicks right,that's kind of hot, when are we going to get waffles?" He asked the words quickly leaving his mouth.

"Wow the weirdo must really like you, he doesn't like people." Jeff muttered. "Or he must really want those waffles." He gave a mad grin. "Yep, he wants those waffles."

"Wow, I'm flattered, I can feel my ego skyrocketing." Anglus muttered sarcastically. She glanced at Toby's bandaged hands.

The teenager didn't notice her stare, and gnawed on the bloodied bandages.

They approached a large mansion that looked rather antique. "I'm guessing this is where you're adoptive family lives." She mused. "Way not to be creepy dudes. Way to go." She slump feeling exhaustion.

"Ha! You should see our boss." He snorted.

"Let me guess Slender Man." She rubbed her eyes as she walked through the door with them."Tell him to leave a note for the old hag if he kills me." She added dryly.

"I assure you child, I see no reason to." The deep voice came from behind her as she stood awkwardly in their living room. He was eight feet tall, had mouth, eyes, or nose. His voice seemed to echo in her head.

She huffed. "There's a song on the tip of my tongue." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"I like this girl, can I eat her kidney's?" A man wearing a blue mask that had black tar dripping out where the eyes would be. His messy brown hair stuck out from his hood that was on his head.

She snorted. "Dummy, everyone knows kidneys' are a Malo thing." She teased lightheartedly.

"So I can have them?" He asked hopefully.

"On Malo." She replied hoping he didn't know Latin.

Jeff snickered. "I have Malo tomorrow, does that mean I can have your kidney's?" He teased.

"No!" The blue masked man cried. Hugging her tightly. "Her kidneys are mine."

"Chill Jack. You know I don't eat that junk." He snorted. "I barely even like waffles, why don't you take Toby tomorrow, or something."

"What's with all the noise, your disturbing my haunting." A boy who looked like the character from all those Zelda games her sister played. Blood dripped from his black eyes and they widened spotting Angelus. He snorted. "Dude, so not cool, when did you dye your hair?" The green hat swayed with every move he made.

Angelus eyes widened in realization. "Oh...you."

"You look good, considering last time I saw you and your sister was-" He started.

"Thank you, Ben." She quickly interjected.

"Uh..you tow know each other?" Jeff asked in confusion.

"Yeah used to haunt her sister, tuff nuts to crack." He muttered retiring upstairs. "I'm getting high don't bother me!" He called out.

"Anyways I'm going to sleep losers, don't bother me, or else I'll make you go to sleep." He grumbled following Ben up the stairs.

That left her, the guy named Jack, and Toby alone, with the Slender Man though Toby seemed to be more focused on chewing through his bandages, and Jack was messing with a scalpel.

"They're so rude." Slender grumbled.

"I don't think they covered basic etiquette in their electives." Angelus shrugged proud of her clever remark. The sounds of screams could be heard in the distance."Sorry, that must be annoying." She muttered sheepishly.

"Think none of it, it actually helps draw people into the forest sometimes, troublemakers, or curious adults, and such."

"Yeah the Asylum is on the opposite side of the forest from the town, so I guess it can be hard to get to." She thought aloud. That explained the disappearances.

"I assumed so." He admitted. They both stood in awkward silence, when the door opened.

"Hey jack asses I'm home." A raven haired boy grinned madly, his crystal blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Hey Thomas." Toby muttered. Jack waved his hand at the teenager while Slender Man sighed.

"Uh...you were saying something about troublemakers?" Angelus asked, humored.

"Language." Slender grumbled.

"I'm hurt new girl, I though I was..."Thomas paused. "Actually you're spot on, good job." He said with a smirk. "Pointy toys, is that blood?" He gestured to the spears in her hands.

He reached out for them but a black tendril smacked his hand. "You're late." Slender growled.

"Accident." He shrugged.

"I was not aware Slender folk kept children." Winter manifested, scaring the teenager.

"He's…" Slender Man thought quickly for the right word.

"A friend with benefits." The teenager answered for him. "I'm Thomas."

"I am Winter, boy." The spirit answered.

Thomas glared at her. "I'm nineteen, I'm not a child." He growled.

"Then act like an adult, boy." She snarled.

"Quit it." Angelus whispered to the warrior."

"That's enough Thomas, to your room."Slender ordered. He glared at him before storming upstairs.

Angelus heard her phone ring. Apologizing she pressed talk when she was greeted by screaming, and her sister's panicked voice. "WHERE ARE YOU ANGELUS I CAN'T FIND YOU, PLEASE I'M SCARED HELP ME!" Angelus's face visably paled.

"Calm down Stella, you're fine."She assured.

She could hear her sister's whimpering. "I'm fine." She repeated shakily.

"You're fine." I repeated sternly,.

"I'm fine." Her sister repeated with more confidence. After Stella was calmed down Angelus hung up the phone to find Slender Man and Jack gone. Leaving Toby gazing at her strangely. "You smell of death, and water. So many have suffered with you, their presence many, but so devoid of all comfort." He muttered his eyes staring through her.

She shivered hearing his low voice. "T-toby?" She stuttered.

He walked slowly towards her, every step he took forward she moved back until her back was against a wall. He twitched his neck cracking causing her to shudder again. "A fallen angel with her white wings ripped off after they got wet, covered in blood." He muttered. She gaped at him incredulously; this a could not be happening. He was inches away from her, their noses so close they could touch. "Such a tragic ending for the ice princess." He stroked her hair gently, caressing her cheek with his other hand. The smooth skin of his forehead touched hers. He rested it there closing his eyes. Angelus wasn't sure what to do. She dozed in and pout of sleep, with Toby leaning against her. She barely noticed the sun had risen until she felt winter's presence fade away, and her body warmed. By this time she felt like she was burning, she wasn't sweating but herbody felt abnormally hot. Toby wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Now it just seems like a cheesy rerun of Twilight." She snorted, remembering the third book. Now she couldn't move away from him, with his iron grip around her.

"Would you like some help?" Masky asked walking into the room. He asked so softly that she barely heard him.

"Yes, please." She needed to be cold. He was burning her. She needed to be cold desperately.

The two moved Toby's arms, prying them off her. The teenager slept soundly on the couch, muttering nonsense in his sleep.

"Thanks, I guess I should get going, oh actually I have a favor to ask." She grinned widely. She was sure the uneasiness was from the mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

She watched as Masky, and Hoodie did as they were instructed, banging pots and pans together.A series of complaints rang out loudly as doors started to open. Hoodie yelped as a black tendril wrapped itself around his waist pulling him into a dark room. Masky gulped seeing angry faces.

"Good morning! Everyone here?" Angelus called out, oblivious to their irritation.

"What's going on?" Slender grumbled. Hoodie seemed to be rubbing his wait tenderly. Turns out Slender Man isn't much of a morning person they mused.

"Where's Jeff?" Angelus looked around, while Bnen snarled;"Asleep like the rest of us."

She snapped her fingers. "I can fix that!" She walked into the only door that any one hadn't come out of, and Jeff slept soundly, snoring softly, his eyes covered. A few groaned in disgust as the oder coming from the room. She pulled out a trumpet that had been strapped to her belt, playing a military song.

The teenager twisted wildly in his bed sheets before falling onto the floor. Quickly drawing a knife he glared at her. "Do you fucking want to go to sleep!?" He snarled.

Angelus laughed. "No thank you, I'm actually not allowed to sleep for more than three hours, cause I'm the worse one at the Asylum." She boasted, giving him a box."Plus if I a was sleeping I wouldn't be able to give you this."

He glanced at the tickets, and the book inside it. "What the hell is this for?"

"You and Anemone dummy." She snorted before adding with sarcasm. "Nooooo it's for a unicorn."

"I FOUND MOTHERFIRETRUCKING WAFFLES!" They heard Toby yell. Giving out the other gifts, which Ben was ecstatic at the large box of video games.

Eyeless jack was lucky that she even felt like breaking in the hospital for the kidneys she brought him. Toby came rushing upstairs, and he dragged her into a room slamming the door shut.

"Wow, someone's happy." Jeff said in astonishment.

Angelus sat awkwardly on Toby's bed, while he stared at her, leaning over her. He took off the filter over his mouth, and Angelus tried to hold back her surprise. Half of his face was rough, and part of his lip was split open exposing the tissue underneath the skin. Parts of that side were burned, the pale flesh looking rough compared to the smooth texture of the other side of his face. Taking off his goggles as he twitched, she could see his dark brown irises studying her. "You're not scared are you?" He asked quietly.

Angelus's smiled reassuringly at him."A little surprised, but not scared."

He nervously bit at the bandages on his hand. "I was a little worried you would run." Sitting down next to her he continued to observe her from the corner of his eye.

"Why?"

"Because I want to do this." He admitted cupping her cheeks, his lips soft lips touching hers. "I picked up Jeff's habit of stalking excessively." He joked lightly.

Angelus laughed. "Should I be flattered or creeped out?" She quipped back.

Toby shrugged. "I duno, that was my first time doing something like that."

"Seriously?" Angelus exclaimed in bewilderment.

Toby nodded a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks. "I twitch." He said as if that explained everything. "And I can't feel pain."

"Oh..." Was all she could say, playing with his bandages. "I thing you should get some gloves." Pulling on a bandaged that looked like it was chewed in half.

"Yeah." He muttered.

She blushed kissing his cheek. "Well there's your second kiss." She rubbed the back of her neck meekly.

Toby smiled laying on his back he sighed and closed his eyes. "Such a happy ending."

Angelus laughed. "Ending's are overrated."


End file.
